Action cameras, including those for capturing video and/or still photographs, are becoming increasingly popular consumer electronic devices. Action video cameras, such as those available from GoPro™, are now widely used devices for recording a variety of sports and recreational activities. Action cameras are commonly used to record action sports such as skiing, snowboarding, mountain biking, surfing, scuba diving, sky diving, and the like.
Action cameras are frequently operated by the subject of the film, meaning that the person capturing the video is also the person performing the activity to be filmed. Supporting devices have been developed to enable a user to capture “selfie” images or footage, unassisted by others. These supporting devices, sometimes referred to as “selfie sticks”, are typically hand-held extension arms which are used to support a camera at a distance remote from, and pointing back toward, the user. The camera mount portions of these devices are typically manually adjustable, allowing the user to set the angle and direction of the camera, but generally not while the camera is in use. Some devices also provide built-in camera controls, allowing the user to operate camera functions remotely. Examples of camera supporting devices include those available from Gopole™ and Quikpod™.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,450 describes a camera support device including a control arm accessible by the operator. The camera support device allows a user to manually raise or lower the camera's field of view via operation of the control arm.
An additional, alternative, and/or improved camera mount is desirable.